


All I Want

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Music, Drinking, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sibling Incest, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh knew he'd messed up when he'd gone after Mako, even if this thing between him and Yancy wasn't quite official.  But really, he didn't want to talk about it during their Christmas cookie baking time.  He had other things on his mind, like how to get Yancy to stop eating the chocolate chips, and minimizing the damage from the disgusting flavored alcohol Yancy had bought for this year's baking day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> part 10 of Twelve Fics of Christmas--based on 'Yancy/Raleigh, MOTHERFUCKING CHRISTMAS CAROLS also christmas cookies'

“Yancy if you eat one more chocolate chip I’m going to throw them all away,” Raleigh threatened, glaring over his shoulder at his brother.  Yancy looked at him innocently, but didn’t bother taking his hand out of the bag of chocolate chips.

“Relax, Rals,” he replied, taking out a handful of chips and tossing them in his mouth as Raleigh watched.  “There’re still more than enough for the cookies.”

Raleigh rolled his eyes and turned back to the dough he was rolling out.  “How would you know?  I’m the one that always makes them.”

“I pay attention,” Yancy answered, feigning insult with a hand over his heart.  “We’re making some to bring to Tendo’s party, and we need enough for us to make it to Christmas day, and we’re giving some to Pentecost for his family so that he might feel gracious enough to give us a bonus or a raise.”

Raleigh shook his head with a quiet laugh.  “I guess you were listening—”

“See?”

“But that last reason is complete bull shit.”

“Oh, right,” Yancy muttered, dropping his chin into his hand.   “You’re giving cookies to Pentecost so that Mako will eat them and fall in love with you, and you can stop living with your awesome big brother and start dating her.  My bad.”

Raleigh didn’t respond to that.  Yancy didn’t want him to.

Once the dough was rolled out, Raleigh started cutting out the shapes, laying them out on the baking sheet with care, making sure none of the gingerbread men’s limbs got stretched or bent.  Yancy ate another few chocolate chips.  Raleigh didn’t berate him for it.

Yancy sighed and got up off his stool, walking around the counter to hook an arm around Raleigh’s waist.  “I’m sorry I brought up Mako,” he said quietly, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Raleigh’s neck.

“It’s fine,” Raleigh replied, pulling away from him.  “She turned me down, she’s dating Chuck, it’s all… fine.”

Yancy shrugged and retreated to his stool.  “All right, if you say so.”

“I do say so.”

“Then I’m just going to eat some more of these chocolate chips.”

“I SAID NOT TO EAT THOSE!” Raleigh yelled, whirling on him with the cookie spatula still in his hand.  Yancy raised his eyebrows.

“Now that we’ve established everything isn’t fine, you wanna tell Big Brother Yancy what’s going on?” he asked, leaning forward on the counter.

“Just stop it,” Raleigh said quietly, going back to the cookies.  “Turn the radio up.”

Yancy turned it up a little, _I’m dreaming of a white Christmas_ drifting through the kitchen of their apartment.

“You don’t have to worry about hurting my feelings by talking about her.  When we started our thing, I knew you’d leave me someday,” Yancy told him, tapping his fingers against the countertop.

Raleigh was hunching his shoulders, the same way he did whenever he got particularly defensive.  "I'm not worried about your feelings.”

“So nice to know you care, Rals.”

The tray of cookies went in the oven, and Raleigh didn’t have anything to stop him from looking over at Yancy.

“This wasn’t supposed to be permanent,” Raleigh reminded him, leaving the counter between them.  “We were going to get these _feelings_ out of our system and move on.”

“It’s not working,” Yancy replied, tapping his fingers more insistently.  “You know it’s not either.”

Raleigh crossed his arms.  “Maybe its just because you don’t want it to.  You don’t want to get over me.”

Yancy studied him for a moment, all the seriousness he usually pushed away coming to the forefront.  “I want you to be happy.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Raleigh turned away and started cleaning off the counter.  Yancy didn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Can we please just let it go for now?” Raleigh asked, once the song had switched over.  “There’s nothing making us stop now.  We can keep going.”

“Unless you want to stop,” Yancy replied, getting off his stool and going into the kitchen.  Raleigh glanced back at him, a little wary.  Yancy put his arms around Raleigh, pulling him back against him.  Raleigh didn’t fight him, and Yancy took that as a good sign.  “Do you not want to do this anymore?”

Raleigh sighed softly and rested against him, putting the spatula down and clasping Yancy’s hand tightly.  “You know the answer to that.”

“I’d like to hear you say it,” Yancy said, resting his chin on Raleigh’s shoulder.  Raleigh lifted Yancy’s arms off of him, and for a moment, Yancy thought he’d guessed wrong, and that Raleigh was going to pull away and move out and they’d never see each other again.

But then Raleigh turned around and put his arms around Yancy’s neck, pressing close to him.  “I want to be with you,” he murmured, and kissed Yancy softly.

Yancy smiled, hands settling on Raleigh’s hips.  “Good.”

Raleigh kissed him again, and Yancy wondered how he’d thought he could give this up.  Sure, if Raleigh actually wanted to move on with his life and stop sleeping with his brother, Yancy would _have_ to let go.  But otherwise…

The timer went off, and Raleigh pulled back to get the cookie tray out of the oven.  Yancy leaned on the edge of the counter, staring unashamedly at Raleigh’s ass as he bent over.

“You could make yourself useful and get the cooling rack out,” Raleigh said to him with a grin, turning around with the tray in his hands.  Yancy chuckled and grabbed the rack from the cabinet, placing it on the counter next to the rolled out dough.  “Thanks.”

Yancy treated himself to a kiss, and then a chocolate chip.

“You taste like chocolate right now, you know,” Raleigh told him, grinning as he transferred the cookies to the rack.

“Later tonight I’m going to taste like you,” Yancy purred, kissing Raleigh’s neck.  Raleigh shivered slightly, accidentally dropping a cookie back onto the tray.

“Start making the icing,” Raleigh said, half-heartedly elbowing him in the stomach.  Yancy laughed, rifling through the shopping bag by the fridge for the powdered sugar.

“You know we have to wait for the cookies to cool before we ice them,” Yancy replied, setting out the powdered sugar and the new bottle of vanilla extract.

Raleigh rolled his eyes.  “ _Yes_ , I know because last year you got drunk on peppermint schnapps and I had to make the icing myself.”

“This year it’s going to be chocolate vodka,” Yancy announced proudly, placing the bottle on the table.

“Where did you even find that?” Raleigh asked incredulously, starting to put more cut-out gingerbread men on the tray.

“Liquor store, of course.”

Raleigh laughed and shook his head; Yancy took out two glasses and poured out some for each of them.  Once the tray was in the oven again, Raleigh picked up his glass and clinked it with Yancy’s.  They drank in unison, and at least this year both of them managed to swallow it.  Raleigh pursed his lips and scowled, looking down at his glass, while Yancy grinned and took another sip.

“Not bad, eh?” Yancy asked, going back to the icing supplies.

“I don’t get how you can drink all these weird things,” Raleigh replied, but he kept his glass in one hand as he cut out more gingerbread men.

“You need a sense of adventure, Rals,” Yancy replied, starting to heat up the butter and cream on the stove.

“I think you got more than enough for the both of us,” Raleigh pointed out, holding up his glass of chocolate vodka as proof.  Yancy laughed, taking another sip of his.

“Try adding some Bailey’s and Kahlua,” Yancy suggested, stirring the pot on the stove.  “It’s supposed to be good, for people that can’t handle straight alcohol.”

Raleigh rolled his eyes and pulled the two bottles out of their liquor cabinet, pouring an equal measure of each into his glass and taking a sip.  “Not bad,” he conceded, then put his glass down and draped himself over Yancy’s back.

“Hey, hot dairy over here,” Yancy warned him, moving them both back from the stove.  Raleigh just kept hanging onto him, nuzzling at the side of his neck.  Without any immediate danger of spilling the pot’s contents, Yancy let him.

“Does the drink suggestion mean you forgive me?” Raleigh asked quietly, when the butter was almost melted.

Yancy put down his drink in order to pat Raleigh’s hand.  “Nothing to forgive, Rals.”

Raleigh sighed, blowing hot air against Yancy’s neck.  “Yes there is.  And I’m sorry about it.”

“Nothing happened.  No harm done,” Yancy told him, twisting around just enough to kiss the top of Raleigh’s head.  It wasn’t completely true, because all of the sleepless nights and emotional turmoil in the past few weeks proved that there _was_ harm done, but it would all be fine now.

“I love you,” Raleigh said quietly.  Yancy smiled softly.

“I love you, too.”

Yancy measured the powdered sugar and vanilla in the pan, stirring it quickly.  Raleigh didn’t let go of him until the timer dinged.

The song on the radio changed again and Raleigh grinned over at Yancy, who groaned loudly.  “Change the station,” he demanded, pouring everything into the mixer.  Raleigh laughed and turned the radio up louder.

“ _I don’t want a lot for Christmas_ ,” Raleigh sang along, swaying from side to side and somehow managing to keep his drink from spilling.  “ _There is just one thing I need…_ ”

Yancy knocked back the rest of his drink and turned the mixer on, hoping to drown out the radio.  Raleigh just turned it up higher, and kept singing along.  Yancy banged his head against the cabinets.

“ _I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_ ,” Raleigh sang, dancing over to refill Yancy’s glass.  Yancy was grateful for that small reprieve, but not grateful enough to not try to gag Raleigh with the dish towel.  He took a long drink of the chocolate vodka, hoping he’d at least get drunk enough to appreciate Raleigh dancing around him.

“ _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,”_ Raleigh continued, sliding an arm around Yancy’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder.  “ _Make my wish come true…”_

Yancy tried not to lean into him when Raleigh kissed him softly and sang, “ _All I want for Christmas, is you.”_

Yancy smiled softly, and then the music picked up, and Raleigh started dancing wildly around the kitchen, still managing to keep his drink in the glass.  Yancy laughed, turning off the mixer as the icing finished, and leaned back to watch.  Raleigh didn’t stand for that for long; he set their glasses down and grabbed Yancy’s hands, coaxing him into a wiggling sort of dance, twirling around the kitchen.

“We’re going to knock over the cookies,” Yancy shouted, holding onto him and grinning wide.  Raleigh pulled him closer and kept dancing.

The timer went off and Raleigh pulled away, leaving Yancy breathless with laughter and leaning against the fridge.

“ _All I want for Christmas is you, baby,_ ” Raleigh kept singing, swinging his hips to the beat as he pulled the tray out.  Yancy finally got his laughter under control and started decorating the cooled gingerbread men, trying to get as many done as he could before Raleigh started paying attention.

“ _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_.” Yancy shifted to the side, shielding the cookies with his body, and blocking Raleigh from putting the tray down.

“ _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_ ,” Raleigh continued, nudging Yancy’s ankle with his foot to try to get him out of the way.  Yancy just chuckled and kept going.

“ _All I want for Christmas is_ —all right, Yance, what are you doing?” Raleigh asked, putting the tray down on the stove so he could shove Yancy out of the way.  Yancy laughed, putting the icing bag to the side as Raleigh stared open-mouthed at the gingerbread men.  “Are those…you gave them _dicks_?”

“Hell yeah I did,” Yancy replied, taking another sip of his chocolate vodka.  “They’re gingerbread _men_ , Raleigh, not gingerbread _eunechs_.”

Raleigh tried not to laugh, Yancy could tell, but a second later he was doubled over and laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.  “Next year,” he gasped out, “you are _not_ drinking during cookie baking.”

Yeah, and maybe next year there’d be another girl Raleigh was mooning over (though no girl was quite like Mako Mori), and they’d go through the same thing again.  Maybe next year they’d have naturally drifted apart.  Maybe next year _Yancy_ would have found someone he’d rather be with than Raleigh, but that was practically impossible.

But for right now Yancy had Raleigh, some gingerbread cookies with icing penises, and a half-empty bottle of chocolate vodka, so he figured everything was…

What he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> you know all that angst that wasn't in Reckless and Responsible but could've been? Yeah, that all ended up here.
> 
> also that prompt up there was literally the planning I did for this, so. yeah.
> 
> currently unbeta'd, will post a beta'd version when i have it.
> 
> will be eventually cross-posted to tumblr, same name and username


End file.
